The Hunter And the Prey
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Juromaru X Inuyasha. Yaoi. Hardcore. Non-con. Readers descretion is adviced.


Inuyasha held his unbearably heavy Tetsusaiga at the ready as a lavender-haired male lunged at him.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his blade.

But with a hole through his stomach along with the blade being so heavy, Juromaru was able to easily leap over the swing. Over leaping it, Juromaru jumped over Inuyasha's head but easily ricocheted off a nearby tree and aimed back for Inuyasha.

Juromaru raised his clawed hand and aimed to cut Inuyasha down. The dog leaped back in response, Juromaru's claws digging up a giant heap of earth.

Undeterred, Inuyasha raised his blade with a battle cry and swung his blade at Juromaru.

To Inuyasha's shock, Juromaru leaped on top of the swinging blade, landing daintily like a cat. Juromaru then slunk down the blade and grabbed Inuyasha. The lavender-haired male threw Inuyasha on the ground—Inuyasha letting out a yell of surprise—and pinned Inuyasha's blade-holding wrist and opposite shoulder to the ground.

With a blank expression, Juromaru dug his powerful teeth into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

In a tree off to the side, Koga heard Kagome's yell and looked over his shoulder at the dog.

"Heh, how shameful, dog-breath." Koga yelled, his eyes scrutinizing. "Can't you figure out how to handle that stupid demon?!"

"Wha…!" Inuyasha automatically became angry to the words and rolled over, Juromaru banging his head on the ground but refusing to release Inuyasha.

Hidden in a tree off to the side, a larva-like creature with pray mantis claws and a human head covered in a lavender mane of hair watched his younger brother.

'_**Hmm,' **_Kageromaru thought, an idea popping into his head. _**'I quite like that position Juromaru has that dog in.'**_

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, followed by a powerful punch that connected to Juromaru's face.

Juromaru's face didn't construe in pain to the punch. He simply just flew back, a chunk of Inuyasha's red suikan, white kosode, and pale flesh in his mouth.

Inuyasha sat up quickly and yelled to Koga: "Don't go getting all self-righteous on me, you wimpy wolf! You haven't caught Kageromaru yet, have you?!"

At the mention of his name, Kageromaru sprung into action.

"Peh," Koga scoffed, his eyes narrowing nonchalantly, "there's no comparison."

Then his attention was caught by a gut instinct. He leaped off the branch while ducking.

"Damn." Kageromaru muttered as he sliced through the branch Koga had been on and headed to the ground. _**'I need to disable the bastard somehow.'**_

"Heh!" Koga scoffed, angling himself at Kageromaru. "I'm starting to follow your movements!"

Koga slammed his hand toward the ground and imbedded the earth deeply. Kageromaru easily dodged, staring back at the wolf with scrutiny.

"Here you are!" Koga slid in front of the larva demon, catching Kageromaru by surprise.

But Kageromaru wasn't stunned in shock and swung one of his claws at him. "Brat!"

Koga leaped over the attack as Kageromaru dashed past. Automatically, Koga stood on his hands and swung his foot behind him with a yell.

His foot slammed into Kageromaru and the larva creature slammed against the ground with a monosyllabic groan.

"Got you!" Koga turned and yelled then slammed his hand as hard as he could into the ground.

"He got him!" Sango yelled from the side.

Koga stood and stared at the indent he had made, confused when he didn't find a body.

'_**He's not there?' **_Koga thought. _**'He got away?'**_

Koga looked over his shoulder when he heard a noise and saw something shoot out of the earth by Inuyasha's foot—the dog letting out a yell of surprise as his forearm was sliced.

"Wha…!" Koga eyes widened. "From underground?!"

'_**Slice him, Juromaru!' **_Kageromaru thought, transmitting the command telepathically to his younger brother. _**'But don't kill him!'**_

Juromaru obeyed. Distracted by Kageromaru attack, Inuyasha vaguely noticed Juromaru run at him until the expressionless demon was on him and raking his claws down Inuyasha's body. The dog was flung back by the blow as his torso was dyed red.

Inuyasha slammed against a tree, breaking through it, then slamming into another one. The tree he smacked against uprooted but held barely. The dog slid down the tree and groaned, his eyes closed.

Kageromaru grinned._**'There we go. He shouldn't be able to move much now.'**_

"You bastard!" Koga yelled and charged at the larva creature.

'_**Now to get him out of the way…'**_

Koga's hand slammed against the ground, indenting the earth again. He stood to see the larva was gone again.

"Shit! He went underground again!"

As he finished his sentence, the ground exploded upwards. Koga's instinct told him to dodge so instead of losing his head, he felt a strong pain in his thigh.

"Koga…" Sango started.

"His leg…" Miroku added.

"Da-dammit." Koga glared at the larva creature, blood trailing down his leg.

Kageromaru chuckled. _**'Good. He's no longer an issue. Juromaru.' **_

Juromaru looked at Kageromaru.

'_**I'm going to go back inside your stomach. Then grab the red guy and run.'**_

Juromaru stared at Kageromaru for a moment longer then ran at Inuyasha. Kageromaru ran to his younger brother while the humanoid demon opened his mouth. Kageromaru slithered inside the younger's body and sat in Juromaru's stomach as the expressionless demon grabbed Inuyasha and ran.

"Ah?!" Koga exclaimed. "What…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha realized that he was moving but didn't have the strength to open his eyes or pushed himself away. So he reluctantly let himself get stolen.

It felt like hours passed before the kidnappers finally decided to stop. Inuyasha was tossed against a tree and he groaned, grimacing as his wounds spasm.

Juromaru stared at Inuyasha as Kageromaru spoke to him telepathically. The lavender-haired male nodded at the instructions then kneeled down in front of the half-unconscious dog.

Juromaru untied Inuyasha's obi and pushed open his suikan and kosode, exposing his pale, blood-stained torso.

Juromaru's member hardened at the sight of all the blood and he leaned down, licking the blood from the bite he left the dog earlier.

"Un." Inuyasha's groaned in pain.

Driven by the groan, Juromaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's crotch, Kageromaru telling him what to do.

Inuyasha gathered enough strength to open his eyes and they narrowed into a glare.

"Bastard." Inuyasha snarled and pushed against Juromaru's shoulder.

Juromaru was exhilarated by the protest and pushed his hand down Inuyasha's hakama's.

Inuyasha exclaimed loudly and pushed against the hand.

Juromaru's hand reached up and touched Inuyasha's nipple.

"Urk!" Inuyasha reacted to the pleasure the touch brought.

Juromaru was excited. He wanted to stuff Inuyasha as soon as possible but Kageromaru held him back. Though Kageromaru couldn't feel any arousal in his mutated body, he wanted Juromaru to feel the pleasure he couldn't. So he made sure his younger brother withheld for as long as he possibly could.

Juromaru gripped Inuyasha's flaccid member and pulled it out of his pants, pushing the hakama's down.

"Ow!" Inuyasha growled to the rough movement.

Juromaru started jacking him furiously.

"Ow! Quit—"

Juromaru placed his free hand on Inuyasha's cheek, surprising the dog. Juromaru leaned his face close and kissed the blood-stained boy. Inuyasha's eyes widened to the act then they closed tightly as the beast's tongue pushed into his mouth.

"Mm! Hmm!"

Juromaru's other hand still jacked Inuyasha hard and slow. The dog could feel himself hardening.

"Mmah! Uh!"

Juromaru took his mouth away then went down and licked Inuyasha's neck. Then went down lower and licked the bite wound again.

"Ukh!"

Inuyasha tried to pull away but Juromaru grabbed him by his biceps and pushed him against the tree then went back to jacking him, tilting his head down a little lower to lick the slash on his chest.

"Knock—"

Juromaru shoved two fingers into Inuyasha's mouth, cutting off his protest. The dog's eyes widened and he tried to back away but ended up banging his head against the tree.

Inuyasha's member hardened into a full-blown erection, saliva drizzling over his lower lip as he clenched his teeth. Inside Juromaru, Kageromaru smiled then mentally signaled for his younger brother to stop and stuff the dog.

Juromaru was exhilarated to hear he no longer had to restrain.

Juromaru pulled at Inuyasha's hakama. Inuyasha fell onto his back as the lavender-haired male tugged the bottom wear down to the half-demon's knees—his shoulders and neck still resting against the tree—and lifted his legs above his head.

"Gahh!" Inuyasha yelled as his entrance and scrotums were exposed to his enemy, blushing crimson.

Juromaru pushed Inuyasha's hakama's off so the dog only had on pant leg on. The blue-eyed male spread Inuyasha's legs—his hands still on the back of the dog's knees so his hips raise off the ground slightly—and ducked his head in between them.

"Ah, nah!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise as Juromaru's lips fell onto one of his scrotums with powerful suction.

Inuyasha put his hands on the lavender's head and tried to push him away.

"Get off!" Inuyasha turned his head away as pleasure racked his body.

Juromaru refused to comply, his mouth moving down further to lick the spot between his entrance and scrotums.

"Lih!" Inuyasha's barefoot kicked then straightened into a point as pleasure built higher. "Stop…"

Juromaru's mouth went even lower and licked Inuyasha's entrance, pushing inside to play with his inner wall.

"Nah ah!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Stop, that's gross! You beast—ah!"

Inside Juromaru, Kageromaru laughed. _**'If it's so gross, why do you feel so good?'**_

"Ah, oh!" Inuyasha's fingers dug into Juromaru's hair, making it strewn, and he tilted his head back. His legs rose as little higher inadvertently.

Pre-cum dripped from Inuyasha's member, landing on the tip of Juromaru's nose. Juromaru twitched like an animal and backed away, his tongue coming out of Inuyasha quick enough to make him squeal in pain.

Juromaru's nose twitched and his face construed upward, his shoulders moving in the same motion. After several upwards motions, his face bunched up and his head thrashed violently like a dog's as he sneezed.

Inuyasha stared at Juromaru, dumbstruck for a moment at the semi cute act.

'_**Awww!' **_Kageromaru thought. _**'Juromaru you're just too cute!'**_

Juromaru didn't answer to his older brother's words and looked up at Inuyasha.

Before the dog could react, Juromaru bent his knees back to his chest—Inuyasha's eyes went wide—and used one hand to undo his hakama's. His dark green vest fell off his shoulders onto the ground and his matching color hakama's fell around his rump, his light green haori falling over his exposed posterior to hide it—thought that wasn't done on purpose.

Juromaru's member—as big as Inuyasha's own average-sized cock—perked to enter.

The beast pushed in. Inuyasha' eyes widened.

"OW!"

Juromaru pushed in to the hilt and pulled back quick. Not giving Inuyasha a chance to get used to the penetration, he thrust.

"Yah! Ah, n-no! Ah!"

Juromaru pushed Inuyasha's knees closer to his chest, making the dogs ass raise further off the ground, and licked the side of his face. Inuyasha's eyes half-closed in pain and pleasure.

Inuyasha moaned with every thrust and soon—thanks to Juromaru's tongue stretching and lubricating him earlier—his body became accustom to the intrusion. He felt nothing but pleasure.

"Ah, oh!"

Juromaru pushed in hard and deep, grinding for a moment, then gesticulating like a dog.

"Ah ah!"

Juromaru started snarling, his claws digging into Inuyasha's knees. Inuyasha's claws dug into the ground by his hip and he kept his eyes closed as he moaned, his cock dripping pre-cum onto his stomach.

"An, ahn! Hah—st-stop!"

Juromaru ignored him, continue his thrusts. Inuyasha's legs flayed out as Juromaru slammed against a tantalizing spot inside him, a small spray of cum squirting onto his stomach. But the dog held back, his entrance tightening around Juromaru's member as he withheld his orgasm.

"Stop, beast!" Inuyasha moaned, curling a hand over his mouth to withhold a moan.

Juromaru pushed in hard and grinded.

Inuyasha wasn't able to hold back. Tilted his head back with a scream of pleasure, he splattered his chest and stomach white with a powerful orgasm.

Juromaru snarled viciously and pushed in hard, squirting a gush of white inside the dog.

They both lied panting, Inuyasha slumping against the tree and ground.

'_**Did you have fun, Juromaru?' **_Kageromaru asked.

Juromaru nodded.

Kageromaru chuckled. _**'It'd be a waste to kill him. He's a treasure. Let's leave him for now.'**_

Juromaru hesitated. He really wanted to see this man bleed to death but even though he didn't understand why Kageromaru wanted to spare him, he obeyed and pulled out his cock .He put his hakama and haori back on then turned on all four and ran.

Inuyasha groaned then sat up and pulled his hakama's on with great difficulty. He groaned and wiped the white liquid off himself. Then tied his kosode and suikan shut then his obi.

Inuyasha sat up and leaned against the tree, panting heavily, claws digging into the tree. Then gave chase after the two demon's.

'_**I'll kill them.' **_He thought with malicious hate, Koga's scent drawing closer. _**'I'll make them pay for this humiliation.'**_

* * *

**And done. Yay!**

**When I read the Juromaru/Kageromaru chunk, I fell in love with how beast-like Juromaru was-I especially loved the part where Juromaru lands on Inuyasha's blade as danty as a cat. It was adorable! XD**

**And so I wrote this little tidbit, I notticed that I write fanfics about couples people haven't really thought as a possibility, which makes me happy. I like giving people something they haven't seen before. ^/^**

**Well this'll probably be the last Inuyasha you see for a while as I'm moving onto another fandom. How many of you have heard of DURARARA!? ^_^**

**Hope to see you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
